


The New Dramatic Star

by Adlez27



Series: KLADverse [6]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, Vocaloid
Genre: DRAMATIC STARS, Gen, SideM, kladverse post-kiyoteruquest, that probably doesn't mean anything to anyone except Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: Hey don't Kaoru and Kiyoteru look similar?





	The New Dramatic Star

After losing his band members to crime, and after losing his old studio from, quite frankly, going in there and blowing it up himself, Kiyoteru was at a loss with how to continue his music career. He certainly wasn’t a fan of the cultish St. Defoko’s UTAU philosophy, and he didn’t think it would be possible to be an independent artist. His best chance was to seek out an idol agency, and hope they would be interested in his history as a Vocaloid. St. Defoko’s fired him as a teacher upon finding out that he refused to become an UTAU- his wife too, when her short stint as an UTAU also came to an end. It was certainly a stressful environment, but the loss of his other job only made the situation more desperate.  
Kiyoteru was sitting in the meeting room at the 315 Productions office, waiting to meet the producer. He’s heard good things about these “Idolmaster” companies from Vocaloid fans. This would probably be the closest thing to his previous work, too. He would have been smiling with high hopes this morning if he wasn’t so tired from travelling.  
After waiting for fifteen minutes or so, two men entered the room. They seemed to be idols.  
“Ah, you’re early as always,” the red-haired one said.  
“Thanks...” Kiyoteru said, confused. “Where’s the producer?”  
“They’re just outside, so the meeting will start soon,” the other man answered.

The three of them walked down the hallway to the practice room together.  
“Oh, I need to refill my water bottle,” Tsubasa remembered. “Teru, could you do that for me?”  
“Yeah, sure,” said Teru and Kiyoteru in unison, both reaching to take Tsubasa’s bottle. Kiyoteru quickly let go. “Sorry, thought you were talking to me.”  
Tsubasa continued walking down the hallway, but Teru stopped in his tracks and stared at Kiyoteru. “But he asked Teru. I’m Teru,” he said.  
“Oh, really?” Kiyoteru responded innocently. Teru’s expression grew more concerned. Kiyoteru laughed a little, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and said, “That’s funny, I’m Teru too.”  
Teru put his hand on Kiyoteru’s shoulder. “Kaoru, are you feeling okay? Do you need to see a nurse?”  
Kiyoteru stepped away from the sudden invasion of his personal space. “Who’s Kaoru?” he asked.  
“You’ve forgotten your own name?? You’re Kaoru Sakuraba!” Teru insisted.  
“What? Is that supposed to be my new idol name or something?” Kiyoteru was anxious now. The producer didn’t tell him anything else about the job, just that he was supposed to go to dance practice with these two other guys.

Just then, the real Kaoru Sakuraba came running down the hall, stopping in front of the two Terus to catch his breath. He lifted his head and said, “I wasn’t at the meeting. Tendou, who’s this?”  
Teru looked back and forth between the two dark-haired, bespectacled men. “Aren’t you Kaoru...?” he asked, pointing at Kiyoteru.  
“No, I’m Teru,” Kiyoteru answered. He was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
“I’m Kaoru,” Kaoru grumbled. “You’re not Teru. Who are you?”  
“My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama,” Kiyoteru answered, finally greeting them properly. “I’ve just arrived at 315Pro. I hope we’ll work together well.”  
Tsubasa came back down the hallway after realizing that nobody was following him. “There’s two Kaorus??” he said.  
“No, worse. There’s two Terus,” Kaoru explained. “One was already too much. Does the producer hate me?”  
“I-I’m sorry, I think I should go back to the office,” Kiyoteru said, shuffling away from the rest of the unit.  
“No no, it’s fine,” Tsubasa reassured. “We can sort this out later. It’s fine if you come to dance practice with the rest of us, right?”  
“Yeah, of course!” Teru agreed.  
“Don’t get in our way,” Kaoru instructed, his roundabout way of permitting this.  
“I won’t,” Kiyoteru promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna continue this soz


End file.
